


咒泉世界

by micorom



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types, Ranma 1/2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Animal Transformation, Community: makinghugospin, Crack, Crossover, Gen, Jusenkyo Curse, Kink Meme, Paris Era, Ranma 1/2 fusion, Translation, Water, 中文翻译
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-30
Updated: 2013-08-30
Packaged: 2017-12-25 03:10:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/947931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/micorom/pseuds/micorom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>不知怎么的，咒泉乡的诅咒蔓延到了巴黎！混乱、困惑、以及泉水引发的变身相继发生。此时正值革命之夜，一切都将改变……</p>
            </blockquote>





	咒泉世界

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Les Jusenkyosables](https://archiveofourown.org/works/938717) by [drcalvin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/drcalvin/pseuds/drcalvin). 



没有人知道，在那纷乱的革命前夜巴黎城内的水源到底发生了什么。一时间谣言四起，有人说这是为了治疗霍乱，但是失败了；也有人说这是绝望的暴民试图扰乱社会稳定；还有人说这是统治阶级下令，试图残忍地抹杀革命……许许多多人都试图找到答案，却没有一个人得到最终的结果，而到了六月七日那天事态已经平息，科学家们也无源可循。但尽管持续的时间很短，这场意外依然在整座城市内留下了深远的影响。

最早发现水源变化的人是一名名叫Eponine Thenardier的女孩。她将Marius Pontmercy的信交到了Fauchelevent先生手中后，便怀着沉重的心情走回街垒。路途中，她格外罕见地垂泪自哀起来。所以，在尝试穿过士兵的封锁、回到街垒之前，她在路边的一个公共水井边停下洗脸。

这点水不足以一下触发变形。但是，过了一会儿，她不得不经过一个危险的开阔空地，于是只能从低矮的屋檐和阳台下走出。这时，却突然天降大雨。

一开始，她以为自己被击中了——这一路上步枪声此起彼伏，而此刻她的身体已经不受她的支配。她像是被自己的衣服所掩埋。Eponine摇了摇头，试图站起，却怎么都没法从潮湿的人行道上起来。

脚步声近了。她绝望地呜咽着，缩在自己的衣服中，祈祷士兵会快些走开。

让她大为震惊的是，他们抱起她的手却很温柔，有一个士兵甚至敞开外套裹住她。他们的声音嗡嗡作响，震耳欲聋，但Eponine却依然能听懂。只是他们说话的内容就好象他们的行为一般，让她困惑不解。士兵们没有将她送入监狱，甚至没有带她去看医生，而是将她带回了他们驻扎的小帐篷里。接着，他们将她放在桌上，拿出一碟牛奶放在她的面前。

就在那时，她听到一声疑惑的喵叫。她抬起头，一下子便认出了她弟弟那狡诈的目光。此时她才意识到自己的处境：她和Gavroche一样，变成了一只小猫。

有两名革命者在接触到水源的第一时间便被诅咒了。那时他俩正作为医生，治疗第一波袭击时在街垒受伤的同志们。

Joly的衬衣沾满了受伤朋友的鲜血，于是他倒了一桶水当头浇下，霎时晕头转向。然而他并没有像Thenardier姐弟一般变小。他吓坏了，往前跌跌撞撞地拌了两步，身体沉重笨拙，地板就好象沉下去般离他越来越远。接着又是更响的一记咔嗒声，他的蹄子踢翻了取水的水桶，把整个地板都打湿了。

同样的水漫过地板，沾到了躺着休息的Feuilly身上。但是，他却没有立刻变形，而是第二天清早淋了点毛毛雨后诅咒才生了效。和绝大多数人不同，他并没有为变形恐慌，而是非常烦恼，因为这使他弄丢了手上的武器。那时叛军的军火已经十分紧缺，丢掉一把枪可比诅咒要让他难受多了。

Joly还没搞明白他的马身是怎么回事，在一边喝水等着冲洗的Combeferre则理所当然地瞪大了眼睛看着这匹突然出现的马。

要他自己说，房间里冒出来一匹马并不是什么值得大惊小怪的事儿——他可是Bahorel的朋友，见惯了他的恶作剧。这样的场面就算不是天天见，至少也吓唬不了他。但问题是这匹马带着Joly的帽子和帽章，雪白的马腿上还沾着血。虽然Combeferre反应灵敏躲开了地上的水，他却一不小心松手将喝水的烧瓶摔了下来。当水花飞溅到他脸上后，他也立刻变形了。于是，房间里除了一匹吓坏的马之外，还多了一头非常大、非常困惑的，獒。

后来大家推断，在ABC的朋友们身上所发生的变形中，Joly和Combeferre所变成的动物是血统最为高贵的。一位曾经学习兽医的学生同志认出了他俩一个变成了利比扎马，另一个则是拿波里獒犬。

奇怪的是，沾上同Joly一样的水的Feuilly则变成了另一种小得多的马。要不是他自己孜孜不倦地调查，大家还不知道他变形后的品种叫做柯尼克，是一种特别耐寒的波兰矮马。当他调查明白之后，这位年轻人立刻表现出对他自己动物形态极大的亲切感，他的朋友们也祝贺他有这么好的运气变成了自己喜欢的样子。

虽然Joly和Combeferre都无法说话，但他们的智慧还在。Combeferre立刻大吠一声，而当Joly意识到自己并没有中风之后，他也开始在地板上踩着有节奏的步点。

Combeferre的新嗓音穿透了酒馆，立刻吸引了Courfeyrac和Bahorel的注意。他俩看到这两只动物时，脸上又是惊讶，又是困惑。

只可惜现在我们无法为大家重现这两位革命军是怎么同他们的伙伴解释当时的情况。不过，我们一定要说一说，就在咖啡煮好的那会儿，醉醺醺的Grantaire提议拿更多的水淋他们，而正是这一举动，恰巧地让他们发觉了如何才能恢复原型。

就在之前试图理解这到底是怎么回事时，Lesgle被泼上了河水，结果他变成了一只蛤蟆。学生们慢慢地变得不耐烦。之后，心痛欲绝的Marius Pontmercy漫无目的地游荡在小巷里，一不小心就脸朝下摔进一个水坑里（学生们本以为这是雨水积起来的，后来才发现这是下水道泄漏的）。结果他变成了一只非常脏又非常可怜的波美拉尼亚——是那儿的狗，不是那儿的人，Prouvaire向Enjolras报告这场灾祸时特地指出。

因此，发现了恢复办法的学生们格外兴奋。战场上马还有些用途，Enjolras说，而Combeferre的牙齿看来也是让人胆寒的武器。但他们决不能在接下来的战斗中，让别人踩到Bossuet身上从而终结了他的生命。这样他对革命的奉献也不会为人所知。不，光是这个想法就让人难以忍受！

现在ABC的朋友们都知道来自地上的水非常危险，于是他们中再也没有人被迫变形了。只不过之后Feuilly的变形则让他们一时间非常困惑，后来才知道天上的雨水同样危险。

作为一群适应性非常强，信念又极为坚定的年轻人，他们在这样的混乱中依然没有动摇，而是小心翼翼地收集起将Marius变形的脏水。他们用水桶和水瓶，以及其他一切可以找到的器皿装好，放在窗边，准备在士兵进攻街垒时朝他们泼去。

在城市的另一边，Jean Valjean的审判依然在进行。虽然他已经躲藏了起来，但他小小的家庭依然没有逃过这水的诅咒。

Toussaint看到伤心的Cosette小姐，于是斗胆上街接水，准备给小姐沐浴。依她之见，热水澡总能让人愉快起来。

虽然Cosette心情低落，她却不愿见自己的老仆人白费力气，于是挤出一丝笑容。她帮忙将水倒入热水壶里。读者们应该记得，这事情她五岁开始就做得极为熟练啦。所以她怎么会突然之间失手摔了水桶，将水全泼在自己身上呢？我们只能猜测这一定是怪力乱神所为。

就在水接触到她的那一刹那，Cosette只觉自己的衣服嗖地一下往上飞去，而她的腿和手臂则变成了极为可怕的形状。她立刻发出了一声尖叫，而因为她的变形，这声音变成了刺耳的利鸣。这一切将可怜的Toussaint也吓坏了，她也扔下了自己的水桶，其中的水全都都洒在她身上，引发了另一个诅咒。

这可怕的声音将Valjean引到她们门口。此刻他已经穿上了国家卫队的制服，想要前去街垒一探究竟。他又是敲门又是呼喊，门里却没有传来任何清晰的回答，他只能破门而入。

哎呀，他只看到自己女儿的湿衣服挂在一只吓坏了的白鹭身上，旁边还有一只体型中等的鸬鹚挥舞着翅膀不停地发出噪音。这让Valjean都心烦意乱起来。他没有注意到身前的一桶水，一脚踩了上去。鉴于他摔下去的角度以及他面前的浴盆，也许他只能庆幸变形改变了他的体型，要不然Valjean就要摔破脑袋了。

当Valjean爬出装了半盆水的浴盆，沉默着往自己的身上看去，他脑海中最后一个想法便是还好他身上全是毛。Cosette和Toussaint两人全都淋上了街头的井水，变成了禽鸟；而Valjean身上的那桶水则是早些时候送水工送来的。当时Valjean还没有认出来，他变成了极具异国情调的动物：熊猫。

Cosette是房间中唯一一个立刻认出这种动物的人。她痴迷地看着那独特的黑白条纹毛皮，甚至都忘记了自己变了形。然而Toussaint并没有被迷住，Valjean只能笨手笨脚地试图抓住这可怜女人变成的鸟儿让她安静下来。只是他还未熟悉自己的新体型，所以撞翻了热水壶也不能算是意外。那一小壶已经煮开的热水洒在他身上，将他恢复了原型，同时导致了极大的尴尬和困惑。

Valjean搞明白了事情的因果关系，并且穿上了几件必要的衣物，之后他便忙不迭地将女儿和仆人恢复原状。

当晚，巴黎城中其他的家庭也遭遇了相似的窘境。井水，河水，是的，哪怕是肮脏的下水道水都能引发诅咒。

后来人们在街头发现了数只死在衣服堆中的小鸟或是啮齿类动物。很显然，这一定是几位年老的市民，变形的震惊让他们的心脏不堪重负。再后来，街头流传起了各种奇奇怪怪的谣言，诸如男人变成了女人，一个女人变成了两个不同女人，虽然从未有人在街头目击到这类情形。

不过报纸倒是报道了一则消息，这则消息在后来的庭审中也得到了证实。那便是鼎鼎大名的杀人犯、小偷、强盗、强奸犯以及其他多宗罪名在身的恶棍Montparnasse——虽然他的外表没有任何变化——亲自走进警察局凄婉地开始交待自己的罪行。当值的警员惊呆了，还没来得及将他的罪名一一列下，Montparnasse又开始详细描述起猫老板帮派中每一个成员的名字，外表，以及最后所知的住所。而这神秘的悔悟在两天之后得以解答。一碗热汤将这个年轻人变回了满嘴胡话的恶徒。此时此刻他试图翻供，而当言辞失败之后，他又竭尽全力试图勒死一个不小心的典狱官。

当局于是决定，在罪犯Montparnasse的无期徒刑之中，他将受到一项特殊待遇：一日淋两次热水。这样，大家就能确保监狱中关押的是罪犯，而不是有良知的人。不过每个礼拜日他可以带着良知参加弥撒。

这些事情本来会让Javert探长产生浓厚的兴趣，但那时他已经去过街垒当过间谍，还因为Jean Valjean的所作所为对人生目标产生了怀疑。而后者出现在街垒时潮湿的外表本该引起叛军领袖的注意，只是学生们都忙着搬水桶。

Javert知道叛军中有人变成了马和狗。他甚至试图警告军队的指挥，但没有人相信他（不过后来大家都懊悔不已，因为整个军团都变成了一群汪汪叫的小狗）。

之后，重获自由的Javert漫无目的地沿着塞纳河岸漫步，心中因为信仰的动摇而无法平静。之前他一次都没有被水泼到，精心保养的靴子和高高竖起的领子能够保护他不被水滴沾染。此刻，他的目光突然被一个不和谐的场景所吸引了。一只肮脏的大熊正坐在下水道口。在Javert看来，那只熊颓然垂下的肩膀和疲惫的棕色眼睛都格外熟悉。

他记起了叛军都是怎么发疯地煮热水，于是冲向最近的民宅，砰砰地敲开门，将他的警察身份证甩到一脸怀疑的仆人脸上，要求对方拿一盆热水来。

让他诧异的是，他回来之后那只熊还坐在原地。Javert小心翼翼地将水洒在它身上。那熊变成了Jean Valjean，而Valjean坚持要他将最后一点水淋在一团脏兮兮的毛球上。结果那团毛球变成了一个年轻的学生，这倒让他不怎么诧异。

他们将学生送回家的一路上都没怎么说话。Javert在Valjean门外站了许久，因为他答应让他穿上点衣服再逮捕他。但他最后还是没说一句话，转身离开了。

也许他在走向塞纳河前应该思索一番今天的奇怪事件。也许，有些怀疑主义者会说，Javert探长并不想杀死自己，而仅仅是想变形而已？现在我们已经无法确定他那晚的想法。不过有一点是可以确定的：无论Javert头朝下跳向塞纳河时在想些什么，接触到河水时他所变成的动物让他既不高兴，也不宽慰。

几个小时之后，一只友善的黑爪子将他从他的帽子中捞了出来。他的帽子沿着河水顺流而下，飘到巴黎法院门口时被冲上了岸。如果没人来捞，他一定会闷闷不乐地蜷在那里，等着太阳晒干他身上的水分，然后再窒息而死。

所以说，Javert探长勉强才死里逃生。如果有眼尖的巴黎市民恰巧在那天清晨路过此处，将会有一个罕见的机会目击一只熊猫拽着一顶帽子，扛着一条鳗鱼走回武人街。


End file.
